saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Vinsmoke Sanji, more commonly known as Sanji, is the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the crew's top four fighters as the "Monster Quartet". He is the former sous chef of Baratie, and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom. Sanji's dream is to find a legendary patch of sea called All Blue, where one can find species of fish from all over the world. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Sanji, Black Leg *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': March 2 *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Cook, Former Prince of the Germa Kingdom *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 80 kg (176 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blond *'Attire': Black, double-breasted suit with yellow buttons, dark grey long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, dark yellow tie, and black dress shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Black Leg Style (Diable Jambe and Walks), Haki (Armament Haki and Observation Haki), Master Martial Artist, Immense Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Master Tactician, Master Chef (Attack Cuisine) *'Weaknesses': Sanji refuses to use his upper body in battle except under special circumstances. He is a lecher and is often distracted by sufficiently attractive females, and refuses to hit any woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Mouton Shot, Bad Manners Kick Course, Reception, Concassé, Bouquetière Shot, Boar Stew Shot, Party Table Kick Course, Brochette, Santen Découpage, Frit Assorti, Extra Haché, Armée de L'Air Shot, Sky Walk, Blue Walk, Collier Strike, Premier Haché, Flanchet Strike, Flambage Shot, Bien Cuit: Grill Shot, Poêle à Frire: Spectre, Hell Memories Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Small Town level, Town level with Diable Jambe *'Speed': Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level, possibly Town level *'Stamina': Likely Superhuman *'Range': Melee with Kicks, Several Meters with Diable Jambe *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with straight and scruffy blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face, which also covers his right eye and shows his left. He also has black eyes, fair skin, sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows that are curled to the right. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end; both resemble the numeral 6. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. His main attire is consists of a black, double-breasted suit with yellow buttons and a dark yellow tie, a dark grey long-sleeved, buttoned shirt underneath, and a pair of black dress shoes. These dress shoes are mostly used for his Black Leg Style. They are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks. Sanji is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without a cigarette. Personality Sanji is kind, calm, cool and collected, tending to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit and very often enjoys a smoke. He is a masterful chef who can cook any dish once he has seen it and will feed anyone who is hungry, even if they are his enemies. His quick-thinking and perceptive judgment in the kitchen carries into his fighting style, as he tries to conserve his stamina as much as possible with his movements. In spite of the professionalism he holds for cooking, his brutal honesty and curt retorts betrays his collected image; the chef also has a short fuse with anything or anyone who irritates him. Anyone who breaks his three absolutes in life (to never waste food and to never let anyone starve, and most of all, to never harm a lady) are sure to earn his scornful wrath. He is known for having a foul mouth and saying coarse language, namely his habit of saying "shit" or "shitty" when describing something. He is quite observant, telling people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew. Despite this cynicism, however, Sanji does possess an optimistic and idealistic side. His dream is to find a sea which even other cooks consider mythical. Furthermore, even after the abuse he experienced from his family as a child, he held out hope that they may have changed for the better; however, this hope proves to be completely futile. However, he was more angry than surprised at the revelation, showing that he maintains a healthy sense of skepticism even at his most hopeful. Despite his hardened persona, he does act foolishly with the more immature members of the crew, or believing one's afro gives power While he may be rough to the guys, Sanji is extremely amorous, constantly flirting and falls head over heels for any attractive woman who come his way. In his mind, he is a handsome and charming like a fairytail prince, who is the savior to all women. He flirts with them and swears to never allow them to be harmed, even risking death. In fact, Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Peachy Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years (only having to deal with cross-dressers), making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women, acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, and plagued by uncontrollable nose bleeds, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. Sanji thinks he fits the image well, although no one believes him. Because of his own brutal childhood, Sanji sympathizes with anyone who keeps their past hidden. This can be seen with Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Aika. When Sanji's own past is brought up by his friends, he has a tendency to try and shrug it off. Plot Abilities Black Leg Style: A martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries. *'Mouton Shot' (Sheep Shot): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and his trademark attack. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. *'Bad Manners Kick Course': One of Sanji's strongest single kick attacks, he delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back). *'Reception': Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Concassé' (Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. *'Bouquetière Shot' (Mixed Vegetables Shoot): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. *'Party Table Kick Course': An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. *'Brochette' (Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. *'Frit Assorti' (Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. *'Santen Découpage' (Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg. *'Boar Stew Shot': Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, which are powerful enough to break down walls. *'Extra Haché' (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gum-Gum Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity; this move must be performed at close range. *'Armée de L'Air Shot' (Air Force Shoot): A recurrent team attack where Sanji propels the combo partner with his leg to a distant target. The attack name changes according to the partner's fighting style. **'Armée de L'Air Gum Shot' (Air Force Rubber Shoot): Sanji kicks Luffy forward after the latter stretches and grabs the former's leg, allowing him to move at higher speeds than normal. **'Armée de L'Air Power Shot' (Air Force Power Shoot): Sanji kicks Zoro after balancing on Sanji's leg, allowing him to move at higher speeds than normal. Diable Jambe: A technique where Sanji heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks. Sanji can also nigh-instantaneously spawn vast amount of blazing flames by completely setting his own body on fire as well as those of his foes, improving the effectiveness of the technique. Originally, Sanji needed to spin at high speeds to activate Diable Jambe, heating up his leg due to friction, but by the Sabaody Arc, he demonstrated that he was able to activate it mid-attack, which is further reinforced after the timeskip. *'Collier Strike' (Neck Strike): Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating flame kick to their neck. *'Premier Haché' (First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flanchet Strike' (Stomach Strike): Sanji delivers a flaming kick to the opponent's stomach. *'Flambage Shot' (Flaming Shoot): In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot' (Well Cooked: Grill Shoot): Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre' (Frying Pan: Spectrum): After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. *'Hell Memories': After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. Walks: Movement techniques which Sanji utilizes to augment his mobility in various areas. *'Blue Walk': Similar to the Six Powers' Geppo technique, though instead of using the air, Sanji runs underwater by kicking the water itself to propel himself. *'Sky Walk': Basically the same as the Geppo technique from the Six Powers; Sanji runs through the sky by kicking the air itself to propel himself. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sanji isn't one of these people. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cook Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Vinsmoke Clan Category:One Piece Characters